The Mixing of Magics
by Hidden-in-Moonlight
Summary: Five duelists get invitations to go to Hogwarts to be protected by Dumbledore and hidden from Voldemort. But these magics were never supposed to mix and now the entire Wizarding world is at risk due to it. Warning gay couples abound, and some heavy concepts will be in this story
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys Hidden here and this is my first ever fanfiction Wooo. So Yugioh and Harry Potter are two of my favorite fandoms and I've always loved the concept of mixing the two and some of my favorite fanfictions are from this crossover and I want to try my hand at this so here we go**

 **Notes**

 **This will have Puzzel, Puppy, Tender, Malik x Marik, Drarry, and minor/past Severus x OCx OC.**

 **This is set in book 5 of Harry Potter and after the Orichalcos ark in Yugioh.**

 **Due to how I want this story to go I'm going to drift kinda hard from both canons.**

 **Also I'm not going to really write any card duels as I'm no good with them, but I will be using shadow creatures.**

 **Also this is not Beta'd so there will be some grammar mistakes.With that being said let's go.**

No one's pov

The Death Eater meeting was going on as planned. They were planning the big Askaban breakout to free most of Voldemorts inner circle when suddenly a tall figure came into the meeting room seemingly gliding under its robes, its hood was covering its head. As soon as it was spotted all the Death Eaters pulled out their wands ready to cast spells and were about to until Voldemort raised his to stop them as cold smirk on his face as he watched the figure approch him

"Sit my friends, for this is one of our new allies he and his breathren will be helping us with our goal."

At his words the Death Eaters looked at each other in confusion, none of them had been told anything about this new development. Severus Snape in particular was worried about that fact, after all if the Dark Lord wasn't sharing information with his own Inner Circle than the Order couldn't prepare on how to stop his moves. Finnally one person, Crabbe decided to ask the obvious question.

"My Lord, who is this new ally that you trust with our mission it what does he want in return?."

Voldemort gave that cold smirk that showed that he was amused with Crabbe's question, "Your distrust in others is commendable my friends but you need not worry, after all my friend here only wants one thing and one thing only the destruction of the Nameless Pharaoh and his little band of Shadow Mages."

At his words the Death Eaters all looked at him confused until Lucius decieded to bite the bullet on this and ask "Who are the Shadow Mages my Lord, and will they become troublesome for us."

"Yes that could be troublesome for our cause especially with their strong magic, so that is why I will send some of you to Domino, Japan to take care of them soon, their names are Yugi Mutou, Ryou Bakura, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, and Malik Istar. When dealkng with Motou, Bakura, and Istar you will need gourds to help capture the spirirts that they host, but do not kill them as my friend here needs something from them but you can hurt them to your hearts desire." With this declaration the Death Eaters let out a cheer at the promise of hurting others even if they were just teenagers.

While all this was going on the unknown figure was smiling cruely under its hood, now that it had a powerful yet foolish person like Riddle in its grasp it could finally focus completely on taking back what the Nameless Pharaoh's predecessor had taken from it, and once it got what it needed it would be unstopable not even the Gods would be able to stop it.

Far away from Malfoy Manor at Number 12 Grimmwauld Place, 15 year old Harry Potter had just been shaken awake from his horrible vision by his best friend Ron Weasley.

"Harry hey Harry are you okay, you were screaming and saying things about a Pharaoh, did you see something was it You-Know-Who?" Ron was sprouting off questions as fast as Hermoine sprouted off answers in class, barely giving Harry enough time to process all that was said but when he did the first thing he did was tell Ron that he needed to speak to Professer Dumbledore immediately.

 **So how do you guys like it is it not descriptive enough, is it too short. Remember I love constructive critisim.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys Hidden here and welcome to chapter 2 Woo!**

 **Special thanks to silvergolddragon and Vaasth for being my first reviewers and go check them our because their stories are really good.**

 **I want to say for certain that my update schedual is about once every week but it may go up to once every other week when I'm really busy.**

 **Notes** ( **DON'T SKIP)**

 **The yami's all can make their own bodies for certain amounts of time when away from their Millennium Items.**

 **Yami Bakura/Akefia and Yami Malik/Mariku were both given second chances by the Gods, but they both are under strict supervision by Yami/Atemu**

 **Yugi and Yami have the Puzzle and Necklace**

 **Ryou and Bakura have the Ring**

 **Malik and Mariku have the Rod**

 **Seto has the Eye**

 **Joey has the Scales (they went to him after Shadi went to rest)**

 _Italics are the mind link between Yami and Hikari_

 **Now that all thats been said let the chapter begin**.

 _Domino City, Japan_

It had been a normal day for Yugi and company, after the Final Duel between Yugi and Yami, or Atemu as they had found out, there had been a drastic decrease in the number of people who were trying to steal the Items which was good break for all of them.

Currently it was after school and the gang, minus the Kaiba brothers, were at Yugi's house, right now Tristan, Tea, and Ryou were watching Joey duel and lose to Bakura who was winning by 200 life points. Tristan and Tea were cheering Joey on while Ryou was cheering his boyfriend on.

On the other side of the room Yugi, Atemu, Mailk and Mariku were playing each other in a racing game with Atemu in the lead, followed by Yugi while Malik and Mariku were tied for 3rd. There was a lot of yelling and cursing coming from that corner.

All in all the house was so full of noise that nobody heard the clicking coming from the window for a good 20 minutes. The first person to hear it was Yugi who had got up to get Mariku something to drink so that he would stop whinning about his dry throat which was irratiting everyone in the room. Ryou was already having to hold Bakura down.

"Uhh guys, there's an owl at the window and it has some letters tied to its leg." At these words everyone almost immediately stopped what they were doing to look over at the small duelist who was holding a large tawny owl in his right hand and four letters in his left hand looking utterly confused.

A closer look at the letters revealed that they were written on parchment paper and were sealed with a large purple wax seal that bore a coat of arms that had a lion, snake, eagel, and bager that surrounded a large letter _H_. The four letters were addressed to four or more accurately seven people in the room they were _Yugi Motou, Joey Wheeler, Ryou Bakura, and Malik Istar_ and all of the letters had the Kame Game Shop's address on them.

The previously mentioned duelists, and spirits, all looked at each other warily before Atemu deceided to step up and open the letter addressed to his hikari first.

" _Dear Mr. Motou_

 _My name is Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a school for young witches and wizards to learn and control their magic. 15 years ago the Wizarding World was in one of the biggest wars it had ever seen against Lord Voldemort a man hellbent on eradicating everyone who did not posess magic abilities. Recently he has returned and is now plotting in secret, but for some reason he has now become intrested in you and your friends._

 _I wish to help protect you, so if you would please meet me at the Domino park near the lake at 7pm on Saturday to further discuss this new development."_

After Atemu had finished reading the letter the whole house was silent, not even Mariku or Bakura had anything snarky to say about the new information.

"I think you should go see him about this whole thing." Jii-chans voice made everyone jump, no one had noticed him coming in as focused as they were on the letter. "But what if it's a trap, after all we've had a lot of people after the Items, what if he's no different. Also how are we supposed to trust him we know nothing about him." Suprisingly it was Joey who said this, he had really matured after getting the Scales and going on all those different, challenging adventures even though he was still a goofball he was much more mature and now thought about the consequences of his actions.

"That's exactly why you should go to learn more because you all may be to young to remember, but I rememer that for a long period of time eleven years if my memory is correct that there were a lot of deaths in Europe and then suddenly they just stopped so if this Voldemort character truly is the reason and now he's targeting you then this isn't good. Besides if it turns out to be a trap then you guys working together could defeat one foolish man."

Jii-chans words gave everyone a lot to think about but finally Tea agreed with Jii-chan stating that it couldn't hurt to go find out more and slowly everyone else started to agree.

The next day saw Yugi walking to the park at 6:15 the Puzzle on its chain around his neck.

 _"Are you positive about this Aibou?"_ Yami was in his spirit form that only an Item holder could see. _"Yeah I'm really curious to see if this is true or not, I never really thought about other types of magic but I suppose we should've since we knew that you could do it back in the past."_ Yami nodded to what Yugi said, it had been something that in hindsight they should have payed more attention to, but they were to caught up in evil plots at the time.

As they got to the park entrance the saw one head of bright white hair, and two heads of blond hair one pale and one bright signifying that the others were already here. Walking up to them Ryou gave a small smile, Malik gave a weak smirk, and Joey grinned.

"Onward to the unknown! What lies ahead of us is unknown but we shall prevail against any challenges!" Joey's short little speech gave them all a much needed boost and they all gave great laughs at their own nerves, after all they had faced much worse than this and come out on top.

Once they got to the lake they all found a suprise waiting for them. Seto Kaiba was there with his little brother Mokuba, looking annoyed it was obvious that Mokuba had forced his older brother to come. Seto saw them come and rolled his eyes seemingly annoyed, but if you looked carefully enough you could ses the tinyest bit of relief and fondness in those sapphire orbs.

"I'm going off on a hunch and saying that you all got one of these letters too huh." As he talked he held up the same type of letter that the others got. "Though Wheeler I have to say I'm suprised that you got one."

Joey's annoyence was obvious, "hey moneybags incase you forgot I have an Item too, and I did hold Critus, so clearly I have some magic ablitiy."

Seto seemed utterly amused "Oh I didn't forget I'm just suprised that they would send a letter to a dog."

A little ways away from the flirting I mean fighting that was going on the others were watching amushed. Malik started giggling "does anyone want to bet on when they'll get together, my money's on Halloween." Yugi shook his head "me and Atemu feel like it's gonna be between New Years and Cristmas." While Ryou looked thoughful "Me and 'Kura feel like it will be during September." Mokuba looked at all of them visibly trying not to burst out laughing at the betting going on next to him.

At the loud _POP_ that sounded everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the lake and there he stood in long robes of deep blue with a matching pointed hat, with a long silver beard and hair, and glasses twirling a thin stick that radiated with magic, there he stood.

 _Albus Dumbledore_.

 **Hi guys hope you like chapter 2. Sorry if it was pretty boring but we had to get to look at the Yugioh gang now didn't we. I'm actually really proud of myself with how fast I got this chapter out. Remember reviews let me know if I'm doing things correctly or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup my friends this might be the last update before I have finals this week so I might not update for about two weeks because of them (Chemistry is going to kill me). So I may not update until after Christmas, sorry** **for those of you who care.**

 **Notes**

 **Due to what I want from my story I'm going to have Harry, Draco, Severus, Luna, Voldemort, and two OCs have past lives in ancient Egypt. Don't worry I won't make my OCs overpowered or anything nor will they be main characters just supporting**.

 **Also this chapter has a lot of talking and most of it us fans already know but it has to be said so that the Yugioh gang knows whats up with the Magical World.**

 **Now that's been said let's begin.**

 _Domino Park._

For a while the seven people (and three spirits) just stared at each other, before the man presumably Dumbledore spread his arms out wide and smiled a great smile, relief clear on his face.

"Thank you so much for coming to meet me, I must admit I wasn't sure if you would believe my letter or if you would think it was a prank. My name is Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts."-

Seto interrupted him before he could continue, "hey you said something about a Lord Voldemort so could you explain that situtation and why he would be after us, _in Japan._ "

Dumbledore gave a huge sigh, but started talking, knowing that he owed it to the teens. "Let me indulge you first with a brief history on the matter. The wizarding world is very old fashioned in its beliefs and one of those beliefs is that purebloods, people born into magic families, are better than muggleborns, people who are born to nonmagical households, now not all magical people think this but some of the older families do and that is were the problem arises. 26 years ago a man formerly known as Tom Riddle but now known as Lord Voldemort began a war in Europe where his goal was to kill off all muggles and muggleborns and he was succeeding he had killed thousands of people but he was still going strong until 15 years ago when a child was born, his name is Harry Potter. When Voldemort went to his house and tried to kill him he failed, something happened and he couldn't kill that young boy the killing curse that was rebounded destroying most of Voldemort and leaving Harry an orphan and the only known survivor of the killing curse. But just last June during a tournament one of Voldemorts servants was able to bring young Harry to Voldemort who, using a Dark ritual gave himself a body and now is planning in secret undetered, as the ministry refuses to belive that he back so no precausions are being made for the public."

After that long explaination the was silence, even the animals at the park made no noise, until Bakura who had taken control start shooting off questions. "I have a few questions that I need answered before any of us do anything." If Dumbledore found it intresting that the previously sweet looking boy was acting not so sweet he didn't care to say anything. "First of all how do you know this Voldemort is after us, why did a one year old defeat him, and finally why would your goverment be so idiotic and decide to say he isn't back when he is?"

Dumbledore's weary look grew heavier with each question Bakura asked until he looked even older than his actually age. "I do not have all those answers, but I do have a few. First of all I know he's after you because he told his inner circle and even said he had a partner who wanted you five alive and Voldemort agreed with his demands, however he did not say who this new ally was. Secondly I do not know fully why Harry defeated him at the mere age of one, I am trying to figure that out myself and before you ask I'm sorry but once I know the first person I must tell is Harry not yourselves. Finally the Ministry will not admit to him being back due to the fact that they simply don't want to deal with all the panic that will come from his return, nor do they want to say that Harry and myself are correct in what we say, after all they have been slandering both our names for the past month and admitting that we were telling the truth would destroy the magical community's trust in them."

The five Shadow Mages gave each other long looks before Yugi finally spoke up. "Mister Dumbledore this is a lot of information and before we can do anything there are three final questions we must ask you." Dumbledore merely nodded to Yugi's request. "If we go with you what will be required of us, how will you protect us from this Voldemort, and how will you protect our family and friends?"

Dumbledore looked relieved that these were the only things left to answer and perked up as he answered them. "These are very simple terms, firstly the only thing required of you would ve that in order to protect you I need you to go to hogwarts as students to blend in, secondly in order to protect you as quickly as possible I would like you all to come to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix which has amazingly strong barriers, it is also were Harry Potter and a few other students will be staying, and lastly I would send people and personally put enchantments to protect your family and friends I would just need names right before we leave."

Everyone seemed okay with these terms Except Seto who looked annoyed "That may be alright for them but I have a company to run and a little brother to look after so even if I wanted to I couldn't go."

Instead of Dumbledore it was Mokuba who answered his brothers questions "Big Brother there are simple solutions to those problems, you could just leave me here and the wizards and Roland can take care of me and I can take care of KaibaCorp also can't you just take a few days off every month to come back, he can can't he?" At the question aimed at him Dumbledore nodded "I do believe we can arrange for you to come home every so often Mr. Kaiba and I will personally escort you back." With all their questions and concerns answered nobody had a reason to object so Yugi answered for everyone "Mister Dumbledore we accept your proposition when should we leave."

Dumbledore was so happy with their agreement that he looked like a little kid who got just what they wanted from Santa. "I can arrange for you to be takwn to headquarters in three days time and I will have the potions professor Snape meet you here at 8 pm you'll know him when you see him."

With that said Dumbledore gave a small twirl and with a loud _POP_ vanished the only evidence that he had been here at all the nine duelists that had much to prepare and think about.

After Dumbledore left the duelists stood in silence for about five minutes before Seto and Mokuba started walking towards a black limo that was parked a ways away, Seto nodded at everyone while Mokuba smiled. Just like that the spell was broken and everyone went their own separate ways not to see each other for the next three days that were to be spent packing and giving alibis to school, and for Seto work.

 **Hi guys sorry for the boring ass chapter I promise the next one will be better after all in the next one there will be a lot going on and I'll even make the next one longer to make up for my absence.**

 **Wish me luck on finals and pray I don't fail Chemistry.**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys long time no see.** **I'm so sorry about how long it's taken me to update, but my school piled on school work and I'm also been sick for off and on for 3 months and that has making it extremely hard for me to focus on anything and I hate my damn life cause my sickle cell makes everything worse and I'm stuck in bed and now my dad pulled an chest muscle and school wants to kick me while I'm down.**

 **Sorry for the long ass rant**

 **Notes**

 **I really hope you guys like this chapter**

 **Also shout out to you guys for your support and favorites and follows** , **they really warm my heart every time I get a notification that I've gotten a new one.** **It means that somehow people like my crappy ass story.**

 **With that said lets begin**

 _Domino City, Japan_

The day of their departure to England had finally come and it was filled with tearful goodbyes and many promises. At the Kame Game Shop where everybody was gathered together Tea and Serenity, who had come to see her brother off, both had tears streaming down their faces non-stop and were going around to everyone who was leaving and giving them hugs, even Seto. Mokuba was hugging his brother something fierce with his head buried in Seto's shoulder while his big brother hugged him while talking to Roland. Near the trio, Malik and Mariku were hugging Isis and Rishid tightly. Yugi and Atem were hugging and talking to Jii-chan who was making them promise to not do anything too reckless he also included the others who were leaving in this especially Mariku, Bakura, and Joey who was talking to Tristan. The only ones not really included in the goodbyes were Ryou and Bakura who were standing a ways away from the others with awkward looks on their faces until the girls came over with their hugs of death that made Ryou blush and give a big smile and Bakura scowl though one could see a faint blush on his cheeks.

Finally Jii-chan sighed and turned away from his grandsons, a somber air about him "it's time for you all to be leaving to meet this Professer Snape, please be careful in England and remember to write." With that said the eight duelists grabbed their luggage and walked out the door.

Once they got to the park they started scanning it for an unusual man and it took them around five minutes to finally see him. He looked relatively normal, he was tall around 5'11, with dark eyes it was hard to see what their exact color was and he was wearing all black even though it was warm out, his nose was longer than normal and was hooked at the end, and he had shoulder length hair that was kinda greasy. The way they had determined him to be Snape was when the got close enough the felt the magic that surrounded him, it was the same as Dumbledore's but at the same time it wasn't.

Yugi Pov

Me and Yami were at the front of the group when we felt it. A pulse of magic energy came from Snape but we expected that however, what we didn't expect was that the magic coming from him was a mix between the strange new magic that was the same as Dumbledore's and our Shadow Magic something that he should not have.

In that instant all the Yamis switched with us Hikaris just to safe. I even saw Kiaba step slightly in front of Joey who lost his playful expression.

The man, Snape, looked like he would rather be anywhere but here as he assessed our group.

"I presume that you are the 'special kids' that Dumbledore wants me to take, am I correct." Snape spat, clearly annoyed.

"Yes we are and you are Snape our escort, correct." Yami was calm, he knew Seto Kiaba - he was used to a bad attitude.

Snape tched "Let's go, I'll only say this once so PAY ATTENTION, hold on to this boot and DO NOT let go of it. This is a portkey and it will take us to our destination, a safe house that Dumbledore has placed protections on. You will stay in said safe house unless Dumbledore or another adult says you can leave. This safe house will also have another family in it, the Weasley's and another two children. You will do what you are told and behave like good little brats." Snape said all this in a cold voice.

Looking at the others I could tell that none of them liked the way Snape spoke especially Kiaba, and the Chaos trio -Bakura, Malik, and Mariku- all of them seemed ready to blow a fuse and send Snape to the Shadow Realm.

Luckily Snape seemed to be done talking and merely held out an old boot, which I guess was supposed to be the portkey. Deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt I grabbed it.

Yami and I both gasped. This boot had magic infused in it, the magic was calm but was stretched far - confirming that it was supposed to go somewhere. Yami nodded at the others, taking care to make sure Snape didn't see him and gave me back control. The other yamis' did the same going back to their respective items.

Snape looked even more annoyed "Hurry up brats, if you don't touch it in the next minute then you will be left." This prompted the others to do what he said and grabbed on. I looked at the others and smiled.

After all this is a new journey!

 **I'm SO SORRY that this has taken me so long and it's not even a long chapter but I had to post something. School is such a bitch and takes everything out of me. But I promise I will have another chapter out in the next few weeks. And again seeing all your support is truly heartwarming.**


End file.
